Adventures in Space and Time
by Designed To Kill
Summary: The adventure of a lifetime uncovers many of the omnitrio's secrets!


onwe day ben aND swampfire were hanging out in the park

aND BEN SDAID HEY SWAMPFIRE I WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING AND HE GENTLY HELD SWAMPFIRES STINKY PLANT HANDS AND HE SAID WILL YOU BE MY MATE FOR LIFE

and swampifire said totally ive always wanted to bone you even though i technically am you.

and ben said thats awesome lets do it and they gopt naked and they were still in the mall so a lady saw them

what the fuck are you motherfuckers doing!

and ben got up still naked with a rock hard boner and he said you should accept our love it is pure and holy like that time i saw gwen naked that was totally awesome

and swampfire began to cry he said omg ben how could you cheat on me with your own cousin

and then gwen showed up and she said ben im pregnent

its yours

chapter 2 there are babies that are made

many years later gwen was almost ready to make the baby (alien babies take a long time to make like elehphants but they take even longer)

and everybody was super excited except kevin

but nobody cares about kevin

so they all went to the hosptital in space and gwen said doct prof paradox i am ready to have my baby

and the doctor prof paradox said yes and he bang to operate immediatwely as ben watched and they removed the baby from gwens uterus (that is a fancy name for her pussy)

the doctor gave it ben and ben gasped

the baby was not an incest baby with three eyes or half a brain

it was swampfires!

chapter 3 many arguements are made

ben went to swampfires house and he knocked on the door

swampfire i know you cheated on me with gwen and made her a baby! he said and was very angry and swampire opened the door

ben quit hitting my door you will break it with your large manly muscles said swampfire

how could you cheat on me with my cousin ben said and started to cry because he was very hormaonal

it was ben mating season

and swampfire smelled the ben stank in the air of ready to mate and he got a big stinky plant boner and ben saw it and gasped

then they did it on swampfires porch and all of swampfires neighbors saw and they were very disgusted by the gay interspecies masturbation sex that was going on in their very neghborshoods

they next day the johnsons moved out and sold their house so that they could move to a city with no bens or swampfires

but little did they know that soon there would be benms and swampfires everywhere

chapter 5 the ben is made to have a baby

the next day ben was feeling very sick and he threw up in kevins hair and kevin was quite upset by this turn of events

and gwen was there too and she was feeding her babies they were eating her boobs. so she had very little boobs left and she would have to grow more before she could make more babies which she surely would

but back to ben he was super sick and he did not know why

"i am very sick and i dont know why!" ben lamented sadly and gwen comforted him as best as she could with babies eating her boobies

so she did the only thing she knew to do and she began to play an accoustic guitar very hard

everybody was enruptered by the delicious music gwen made on her guitar you see i say that the music is delicious and so the guitar was clearly made of chocolate

clearly

but then ben began to get sicker!

"i am getting sicker!

he started to throw up everywhere in kevins house and soon he was throwing up babies

there were at least 20 abnd they had swampfires body and bens head they bagan to bounce all the fuck over breaking all of the knicknacks and setting fire to the carpet

omg said gwen and she tried to use her chcocolate guitar music to calm the rowdy babies but they were too rowdy and one of them set fire to gwens guitar made of chcolate! except it didnt really start on fire so much as it just began to melt

the meteled chcocolate was very hot and gwen was made to be quite uncomfortabel but then she started to use her magic to keep it from touching her

kevfin walked out because he was sick of this shit

and ben said no babies please stop and they did stop because you see they listend to ben because he is their mommy

now they had to figure out what to do with the babies

chapter 5 they figure out whaqt to do with the babies

ben and gwen took the babby back to swampfires houjse and they showed him all of them

then they said "your problems now" and they left

without the babies

swampfire was quite upset by this recent turn of events so he locked all the babies in the basement so that he didnt have to worry about it

but he forgot that he had set up a perfect mini ecosystem in the basement designed to support twenty swampfire babies the month before

so the babies thrived in the basement and when they got older which only took a few hours they bagan to breef and soon there were so man y that the basement could not contain them all!

so they busted out and began to take over the world and they moved into all the neighborhoods in the world

the johnsons were peeved indeed

THE END?

the epilouge my freidns reuqested this one her name is konchicwa_neko666

when kevin left he went to grandpa maxs because all of his own family was dead because he was a dark and mysterious character

he took his car natrually but i decided to mention this now because it is an important plot point and i didnt want you to wonder where the car came in once it becomes important and i would have to explain it then and it would just take you out of the story completely

so anyway he went up to the RV and he began to knocked at the door and there were flashing lights inside and then they stopped when he knocked

"helo" grandpa max said and he asked what was wrong because kevin looked very upset

i am sick of this shit! kevin said and he explained how ben and gwen had been having babies and trashing his house and grandpa max did not approve

at all

i do not approve of this at all said grandpa max and he was shaking his head super hard because of how hard he disapproved.

so can i come in said kevin

yes said max and he opendd the door as he threw a sheet over something mysterious in the RV because he was also mysterious but in a totally awesome way whereas kevin is mysteriously in a super gay and whiny way

but kevin was also perceptive so he saw max do this and he asked what is that

and max sighed because he could not lie like abraham lincoln but i bet abraham lincoln didnt bone any hot alien babes so max is way cooler by default

in fact i bet babes were ugly back then.

max showed the thingy to kevin and it looked like a plastic vagina but with doodads and gizmos on it and it looked super high tech and alien

you can use this to make babies with mechanical stuff like weapons and...

cars

and kevin was very interested!

epilouge chapter2 kevin makes his car to have babies

can i use it kevin asked because he loved his car very much you might even say a little too much

ok a lot too much

and max said yes but then you have to do something for me

and kevin trusted max so he said yes anything just let me love my car the way ive always wanted to and he already had a rockhard boner except in his case it was literally because he had asborded rock before coming to maxs RV

whoops i think i forgot to mention that

so then max gave the car babymaker 3000 to kevin and he ran outside and got naked and stuck the vagina in the exhast and started to bone his car vigoursly

the other old people in the RV park were startled but not entirely disgusted except for one who had a heart attack and died

she was the johnsons grandmopther

and then kevin jizzed into the car and it began to rev happily because it also loved kevin and then babies came out of it but nobody was sure where because kevin still had his weener in the exhast pipe

but the baby came out and it was a mini car except it had kevins head on the hood and it bagan to drive around

and kevin was so happy that now the world would know how much he loved his car which was way too much

but there was a catch

ch[patwer 3 there was a catch

"there was a catch" said max and he stepped outside and began to unzip his pants

oh no said kevin and started to cry because he knew what was coming

and max put his weener into kevins bootyhole aND started to pump max eggs into kevin and kevin cried the whole time

the other old people were excited by this new event

but they didnt join in because that would be just wrong

days later kevin was back at his house with gwen and ben because apparently they never went to their own homes when suddenly!

chestbursters

everywhere

THE END but for real this time?


End file.
